sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Had A Pool Party
'The Girl Who Had A Pool Party '''is the first episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It introduces the ten new girls fighting for the title of America's Next Top Sim. The Girl Who Had A Pool Party Crim: Hello viewers! Welcome back to a new Season of America's Next Top Model ''The Intro Plays Crim: Yes a new cycle with new models Crim: So what are we waiting for... let's see them Welcome to Cycle Two of America's Next Top Sim... the first model arrives Shari: Wow the mansion looks better this season, looks like they finally got a budget Shari flips her weave Shari IC: Hello I'm Shari Morgan, 18 from Illinois, Chicago Shari sits down and waits for the next girl Shari: Gosh it's so great to be here in person Suddenly a girl runs in Joy: Hey everyone I'm Joy ready to fill you with Joy Shari: Oh god no Joy: Hey girl Shari: Hey Joy IC: I'm Joy Wilkerson, 18 from Denver, Colorado Shari: Hey Joy, I'm Shari Joy: Hey girl hey Shari IC: She's going to drive me INSANE The next model arrives Delia: Hey hey hey.... I'm Delia Joy: HIIIIIIIIIIII Delia walks past Joy and heads over to Shari and they begin to talk Delia IC: I'm Delia McKinney, 19 and I'm from Detriot Baby... Carmen struts in and flips her weave Carmen IC: I'm Carmen Salazer, 21 from Topeka in Kansas babyyy Carmen: Hey girls Joy: CARMEN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YAS BITCH WERK I LOVE U OMG BABBAYAYAYA Carmen: Im... Before Carmen can say anything the next model shows up Danielle: Hey bitches Shari: Oh my god Danielle! Danielle: Shari hey girl Danielle IC: Shari is like one of my closest friends ever... I'm so happy she's here Danielle IC: Anyway... I'm Danielle Cunningham, 19 from Chicago obvvvv Danielle: Gosh this will be so exciting Delia: Yesss The next model shows up Nettie: It's Nettie bitches Nettie IC: I'm Nettie Phelps from Los Angeles she flips her weave Nettie: Hey bitches Shari: Don't call me that Nettie: Um why? Shari: It's a derogatory term. Nettie: Um Shari: Anyway Danielle you dumb bitch how's it going Nettie looks so confused The next model arrives Cindy: I like deep penetration Cindy IC: Hey I'm Cindy Silva and I am 22 from Miami woop woop Cindy: Hey everyone Cindy gasps Shari: Oh god no Cindy: Great Patricia: Hello girls The next model, Patricia walks in Patricia: What's going on Patricia IC: Patricia Moss here, 21 from Houston Texas, yassss Delia: Hey miss thang Joy: Patricia OMG I LOVE YOU I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO WIN YAS WERK QUEEN IM Patricia: Werk? Rita: Give up already bitches Rita, another model walks in Rita IC: Rita Dixon, 26 from London yas I know flew out from England, because I'm an icon and no-one could ever Carmen: Eugh The final model walks in Susie: Pow Pow, Powell is here, everyone Susie IC: I'm Susie Powell, 19 from Orlando, Florida Nettie: Yas? The lights go out Girls: What the fuck is happening Crim: Watch out girls Delia: What the fuck The lights come back to find Crim dead on the floor Crim: Welcome bitches The girls scream as Crim gets up Crim: Welcome to Cycle Two everyone Crim: So what will you expect this season? Crim: Cat fights, obv Girls: Woop Crim: And major robberies, so let's get into it Girls: Yas Crim: So we have the same judges as last time, Tom, Claire, Micheal and the icon Tara Girls: YESSSS Crim: So the first thing you bitches will do is head over to 86 Studio to meet Tom for the first photoshoot The girls head into the limo and arrive at 86 Studio Girls: Heyyyy Tom: Oh my gosh a new bunch of models Tom looks at Joy Tom: Why is Kerry here for another season? Joy: Ew, Tom Tom: Anyway, today you will be modeling swimwear Rita: I'm allergic to bikinis Tom: Then wear a bathing suit?? dumb whore Tom: Anyway get ready and Tara will be ready for you The girls get ready and Tara is ready to shoot them Tara: Alright ladies... Rita: I can't do this I gained a pound Tara: Don't go anywhere bitch Rita poses like a rat Tara: K done, next The day goes on Tara: Can I have Shari next Shari: Hello Shari poses like a beautiful goddess Tara: I'm shocked.... beautiful Danielle IC: Of course Shari does the best, she is the best Nettie: Ew great that dumb betch Shari is an okay model Joy: Oh my god but she's so great Tara: Perfect... File:1 - Shari Swimwear.png|Shari File:2 - Joy Swimwear.png|Joy File:3 - Delia Swimwear.png|Delia File:4 - Carmen Swimwear.png|Carmen File:5 - Danielle Swimwear.png|Danielle File:6 - Nettie Swimwear.png|Nettie File:7 - Cindy Swimwear.png|Cindy File:8 - Patricia Swimwear.png|Patricia File:9- Rita Swimwear.png|Rita File:10 - Susie Swimwear.png|Susie Tara: Right rats... head back to the house The girls go back to the house Nettie: Well that was exciting Joy: Oh my lord I know right YAS Shari IC: If only Joy had the personality she serves in her photos Rita: Since I've won this week I'm going to bed bye Danielle: What's her name again? Nettie: It's Rita honey... Shari: It's just a prank han ''Nettie Cindy: Whatever Patricia: Girls stop Susie: Ugh Carmen: Do I get any lines? Danielle: No only good models do baby Carmen: Watch your mouth bitch Danielle: Watch your weight Carmen: im... Cindy: God Danielle do you have to be such a bitch because you're skinny Shari: Oop Danielle: Whatever, bye uglies ''Danielle and Shari walk upstairs laughing Nettie: Well... Patricia: I need sleep as well adios girls Carmen: Bye I want to eliminate a bitch already so critiques Crim: Hello girls... Crim: The winner of America's Next Top Sim will receive nothing, let the critiques begin Crim: First up Shari Shari: Hi Tom: You look beautiful Shari: Thanks Crim: Next Joy, one word fierce Joy: Thank you, I love you so much Crim: Next Delia Claire: You stole the same pose as Joy, tragic, Delia: Oh Crim: Next Carmen Micheal: One word: No Carmen: yas Crim: Next Danielle Tara: You look like a man Nettie laughs Crim: Next Nettie Crim: I love it Nettie: Thanks Crim: Next Cindy Tara: You look cute, cute doesn't go far though Cindy: I'm much more than cute, I'll prove it Crim: Alright, next Patricia Tom: I gave you an ugly outfit to see how well you would pull it off Tara: And you pulled it off great Patricia: Oh, thank you Crim: Next, Rita Claire: We can't see your face Tara: She hid it because she looks like a man Rita: Um Crim: Next Susie Crim: It's cute Susie: Alright Crim: Right... I listened to the judges but I don't care since I make the choices here Crim pulls out the photos Crim: The photo I pull first will be the winner of the weeks challenge Crim: If you see your photo it's a good thing Crim: If I don't have your photo you will be asked to head back to the house, pack your bags and leave Crim pulls out the next photo Crim: Shari... Well done you're still in the race of America's Next Top Sim Shari: Thank you Crim: Next... Crim: Joy Joy: Oh wow... thanks Joy IC: I didn't expect to make it past week one omg yay Crim: Third.... Patricia Patricia: Thank you Crim: Well done girl Crim shows the next card Crim: Nettie Nettie: Thanks Crim: The next girl is... Crim: Susie Crim: You're still in the race for America's Next Top Sim Susie: Thank you Crim: Now... Cindy Cindy: Ah, thank you Crim: Well done Crim: Next... Carmen Carmen: Thank you Crim: Alright... three remain... Danielle... well done you're still in the race Danielle: Thank you Crim: Can Delia and Rita step forward Crim: Delia... stealing another girls pose is not cute Crim: Rita... posing away from the camera is something you should never do Crim: The photo I have is of the girl who's still in the race for America's Next Top Sim Crim: ... Crim shows the photo Crim: Delia Rita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Delia: Thank you Crim: Rita... men in wigs are not allowed in this cycle leave Rita: BUT I'M A WOMAN Crim: Goodbye Rita is dragged out by security Crim: Now girls... don't be a flop like her Crim: I'll see you next week at your first fashion showCategory:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes